


Loving You

by Missmusiclover573



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmusiclover573/pseuds/Missmusiclover573
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Barry was never taken to Star Labs whilst in his coma, so he and Cisco don't meet until after he's the Flash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> To all of you who read 'The Hale Pack' I'm sorry, I'm working on the new chapter, but I've found it hard to write lately, I'm sorry.

Cisco Ramon was sat alone at a table in CC Jitters, nursing a cup of ‘Flash’ and looking over schematics for his newest technological invention, ignoring the hustle and bustle of the people around him. For those of you that don’t know, ‘Flash’ is a seriously caffeinated coffee, named after Central City’s first known Superhero. Cisco wasn’t sure if any heroes had secretly lived there before, but he knew that there were more now.

In the past year, Central City had gained four main superheroes. There were others who sometimes showed up and helped out, but the four were the ones who were always there, always trying to help. Always getting hurt.

The Flash, the first of the four to make an appearance, was a speedster. He could move faster than the speed of sound, fast enough to run up buildings and on water and create Sonic Booms! (Which Cisco personally found awesome.) He could literally throw lightning, he could phase through walls too. If he had any other abilities, he kept them secret. When the Flash first started running around Central City, saving lives, he was known as ‘The Streak’ because he moved so fast that a red streak was all anybody ever saw. He soon slowed down enough for people to see him, not his face, but his costume. He always vibrated his face and vocal chords when making public appearances, so people didn’t figure out who he was.

Not long after he made himself know, The Flash had gone to S.T.A.R. Laboratories to confront the founder, Cisco and Caitlin’s former boss, Doctor Wells, about what had happened to him. Wells explained what happened and offered the speedster help controlling his abilities, but the man refused. In hindsight, Cisco can’t blame him. The man showed up a few days later, complaining that his clothes kept catching fire, so Cisco provided him with the friction proof suit he had been designing, which he had originally intended to be used by Firefighters. Though, as his suit was still being used to help save people, Cisco really didn’t care. At least he didn’t until the Flash showed up one day, in regular clothing, but still vibrating, asking for a new suit, because to first one went ‘Kaboom’. That really annoyed Cisco.

Like really, really annoyed him. Which caused a little tension between the two. Regardless, Cisco still provided the hero with another suit and Calorie bars, as he kept having dizzy spells due to low glucose levels.

Although he didn’t officially work with the S.T.A.R Labs team, merely consulted with them and partnered up with them on occasion, Cisco presumed that the Flash still had a team of people helping him. As it was highly unlikely that one man, no matter how fast or smart, could be aware of exactly when and where crime was happening in the city, figure out the right way to take down a metahuman and have the time to check over a certain substance and patrol the city nightly all by himself. So Cisco theorised that he had a team, but he knew that The Flash wasn’t working with any of the other three heroes.

The next hero to be made known to the city was Firestorm. ‘He’ was originally referred to as ‘The burning Man’. ‘He’ had Pyrokinetic abilities, allowing ‘him’ to control and create fire. What few people knew, however, was that Firestorm wasn’t one man but two. Two men that were mutated by the Particle Accelerator in a specific manner. The two men were Ronnie Raymond and Martin Stein.

They were caught in a wave of particles when the accelerator exploded. Well, Ronnie was, Stein was just hit by it. The two ‘merged’ together, forming one being. They both existed in the same body, fighting for control. Most of the time, Stein won, as he had the superior mind. The body, however, was originally Ronnies. It was ten months before they were discovered. Officially, at least. With help from the other two soon-to-be heroes, they learnt to separate into their original bodies. They couldn’t stay separate for too long, though, otherwise they fell gravely ill. Their molecular structures had been altered by the Dark Matter released by the Particle Accelerator explosion, and they couldn’t survive without merging. Which Cisco found amusing, fascinating and slightly dirty. He loved to tease Ronnie’s wife about it.

Ronnie’s wife (at the time, fiance) was the third hero to make herself known. To Central City, she was ‘Killer Frost’ but Cisco knew her as Doctor Caitlin Snow, his best friend and colleague. The woman didn’t actually have any powers, but she was super smart and damn good in a fight. She also had some pretty incredible technology, that allowed her to control and create ice. She chose to become a hero because she wanted to help people.

She once told Cisco that she didn’t want to be stuck behind a computer, or in a laboratory all of the time when she could be out there, helping people in a greater way. She had chosen ice as her weapon because she felt it represented her on a personal level. Not only did it connect to her own surname, but also, she was a very guarded person. Those who didn’t know her well could describe her as ‘cold’.

Ronnie could get Caitlin out of her shell, and make her laugh. He often said that they were like fire and ice. With Ronnie becoming part of Firestorm, Caitlin decided ice would be fitting for her. And Cisco agreed, and he was the one to come up  with the name ‘Killer Frost’.

You may be wondering why Cisco knew about this, why they trusted him with their secrets. Well, there were two reasons. 1) He was the mastermind behind the technology, and 2) He was was the fourth hero.

Central City knew him as ‘Vibe’. He was in touch with the vibrations of the universe. He could feel them, manipulate them. He also got ‘vibes’ or ‘visions’ if you will. He could see things that have happened, or will happen. He didn’t realise that he had gotten powers at first. It wasn’t until months after the Particle Accelerator explosion that he got his first vibe. It was when they found Ronnie/Firestorm. At some point during a confrontation, Cisco grabbed the man’s arm, and saw what happened to them. Not long after, with the help of his friends and former mentor, Cisco discovered his other abilities.

Doctor Harrison Wells, the man Cisco admired and respected, turned out to be evil, sort of. The man was evil, but he wasn’t really Harrison Wells. His real name was Eobard Thawne, a speedster known as ‘The Reverse Flash’. That wasn’t the most creative name, but it fit and the man called himself that, kind of. The man wore a yellow suit, let a trail of red lightning, and was totally evil. Whereas The Flash wore a red suit, left a trail of yellow lightning, and was a good guy. Well, he was a little cocky, but he wasn’t evil.

Although he didn’t work with the other heroes often, The Flash did team up with them to work on capturing the Reverse Flash. At some point during the investigation, Cisco started having strange dreams, well, nightmares would actually be more accurate, of Doctor Wells. In the dreams, Wells revealed himself to be the Reverse Flash, and actually ‘Eobard Thawne’. He told Cisco that the boy had shown him what it was like to have a son, then stuck his hand in Cisco’s chest and stopped his heart.

Soon thereafter, The Flash called a meeting with Vibe, Frost and Firestorm, and told them that he believed Wells was the Reverse. Frost immediately protested, but Vibe confessed his dreams. Frost trusted Vibe’s judgement and powers and believed him, as did Firestorm, and the woman asked why he didn’t mention them before. Vibe stated that he wasn’t sure if they were actual Vibes, as he’d never had them whilst sleeping before. Later, in the privacy of Caitlin and Ronnie’s house, Cisco admitted to not wanting to believe that the man he looked up to, admired and even viewed as a second father, could do something like that, especially to him.

So, they had worked together to come up with a plan to trap and interrogate Wells/Eobard. They planned to get the man locked in one of the containment cells in S.T.A.R. Labs’ Pipeline and get him to confess. Frost told the Flash that they had been locking most of the Metahumans that they caught in containment cells located in the ruins of the Pipeline of the Particle Accelerator, as they didn’t want to kill them and Iron Heights wasn’t equipped to handle some of their powers.

The Flash had been surprised and informed them that Iron Heights was, in fact, equipt to handle them. He informed them that one of the old cell blocks had been upgraded and designed to hold Meta’s. Apparently, the speedster had connections on the force who made things happen. Of course it wasn’t public knowledge that the Meta’s were kept there, which was why they hadn’t known. Once they were aware, they arranged to transfer their prisoners from the pipeline to iron heights, where they deserved to be. Which later turned out to be a very wise idea.

So, the team made an agreement with the Flash, and a plan to capture the Reverse Flash. Vibe had expected long, wound out silence from the Reverse when he was caught, or an evil ‘I will escape and you will all pay’ tangent, but no. The Reverse simply smirked and told them everything. He told them that he used to be a speedster and he came from the future, but he burnt out his speed chasing the Flash through time. He didn’t say the Flash’s real name, but Cisco knew that the man knew it, as he confessed to killing the man’s mother. He had taunted the Flash, and told the Scarlet Speedster that he only killed his mother because he hated him, and that he had actually gone to the past to kill Barry himself, but Barry’s older self saved him.

He didn’t say why he hated him, other than the fact that they were rivals, but he was very clear on his feelings. He was also clear on his intent. He had planned on waiting for the Flash to get faster, so that he could steal his speed force. He was then going to use said speed force to go home. Vibe had then joked ‘E.T. Go home’, but no one laughed, which he took personal offense to, because it was a damn good joke, thankyouverymuch.

The heroes took the Reverse to the police, where he confessed to the murder of the Flash’s mother, in private, using the Flash’s real name, there were only two members of the force there, Detective West and Captain Singh, along with some government agent. Apparently, the Flash had people high up looking out for him and his identity. The police arranged to take the Reverse Flash to Iron Heights, but something went wrong during transportation, and the reverse escaped. He hid out under the pipeline, and powered up the particle accelerator.

However, he knew that he wouldn’t be able to steal the Flash’s powers, (Though Cisco wasn’t sure he’d ever truly planned to) so he decided to try bribing the man with the opportunity to save his mother. So, the flash went. Cisco built a time machine for the reverse. He wanted the man gone, and this was the only way that didn’t include anyone dying. In fact, it included saving someone. Besides, had the roles been the reversed, and he’d been the one to lose a family member, he’d do whatever it takes to save them. No matter how worthless or alone they made him feel, he loved his family. And he’d do whatever it takes to save them.

There was a little bump when they found out that the Flash time traveling that far back could cause a singularity. Singularity meaning a black hole that would swallow the world, and everything else after that, but they all decided to believe in the flash and take the risk. The Flash successfully time traveled fourteen years into the past.

The Reverse put on his yellow suit and got into the time machine, and was all ready to go home.

However, just as the reverse was about to go through, Flash came back and broke the time machine. Which was understandable, but come on! What was it with him and breaking Cisco’s stuff? His Suit, his Cold Gun, his missiles, and now his time machine. It’s getting ridiculous.

But fortunately, as he came back within the time limit, no singularity was caused and the wormhole closed. So Cisco had a hard time staying mad at him for it.

“You didn’t save her. Why?” The reverse yelled as his stood to look at flash. “You could have had the life you wanted! You could have had everything you ever wanted!!” He screamed and Flash just smiled and said.

“I already do.” Of course the reverse had to be cliche and say ‘not for long’ but Cisco decided to overlook that. They fought, each landing good hits until it all stopped. The flash had vanished somewhere, and the reverse turned to his employees, all of whom were suited up and prepared to fight him.

“What do you think you’re going to do? The flash couldn’t stop me, how will you?” Cisco went to say something witty but stopped when he heard a noise. A crackle of lightning and the sound of running. Less than a second later, a red streak surrounded by yellow lightning appeared, followed by a loud bang, and Vibe, Frost and Firestorm were lifted off of their feet and sent the flying into the walls.

When he landed, Cisco realised what happened and scrambled to his feet excitedly, pumped a fist in the air and yelled. “Super Sonic Punch, baby! Whoo!” Flash chuckled at him. “That was awesome, dude!” He grinned and went to high five the scarlet speedster, the flash raised his hand, only to groan in pain and Cisco grimaced at the look of his hand. His fingers were clearly out shape, and the material of Cisco's suit was slightly ripped but Cisco found that he didn’t really care about that particular detail. The Flash was definitely injured, add that to the awesomeness of the Sonic Boom and the situation at hand, Cisco decided to forgive the Flash for all destruction of Cisco’s toys that day.

“I think I broke my hand.” Flash groaned, and Caitlin checked him over, still Killer Frost gear, of course and put a splint on his arm, whilst Firestorm and Vibe took the unconscious Wells to Iron Heights, and got him securely locked up. Cisco was surprised that the evil speedster was still alive after a punch like that, but Caitlin explained that it was probably due to his genetics. She tried to convince Flash to give her a DNA sample to compare to Wells’, but he refused.

The next day, the Flash came to S.T.A.R. Labs, with a completely healed hand, and thanked the team for helping him, and said that their actions got his father released from prison. There was no news coverage of it though, as not only would it make the CCPD look bad, but then there’d be questions on what happened to the actual killer, and none of them wanted that kind of attention. So, the Flash’s father left town to start a new life, and the Flash stayed to continue saving lives.

Despite his lack of humor, Vibe got along well enough with the Flash after that. They bonded over science and superpowers, and Vibe offered to help upgrade Flash’s suit some more. Flash agreed, on the condition that he was there while any adjustments were made and that Vibe explain exactly what he was doing, which was reasonable given that they didn’t really know each other. The Flash also helped the identify chemical compounds left behind by Metahumans, to help them identify the extent of their powers. He also helped Vibe control the vibration aspect of his powers, no flash couldn’t shoot vibration waves, but he learnt how to control his own vibrations and had some useful tips for Vibe. Although, they hit a hiccup, when he temporarily disable the Flash’s powers. They were training, and testing out Vibe’s powers when a particularly strong wave of vibrations disrupted the speedsters powers. He didn’t get them back for a week, which according to Flash, was the longest they’d ever been gone. Of course, they’d only been gone once before and were taken in a different manner, so it wasn’t that easy to estimate. Apparently, the first time, they came back on their own, but after four days he gave up on that hope, and asked the team for help.

Once he got his powers back by recreating how he got them in the first place, which was apparently through electrocuting him with enough power to kill him, Flash agreed to continue the alliance with the others.

Flash covered his face and disguised his voice and Vibe wore his costume while they worked together in the cortex. It wasn’t that they distrusted one another, but in their business, you don’t just give out your identity to just anybody.

The Flash didn’t join the team, but they did work together more than they used to and Vibe quite enjoyed the Speedsters company, not that he let him know that.

Two weeks after the man was arrested, the Reverse Flash had his lawyer sort out his property, and Cisco and Caitlin were given the rights to S.T.A.R. Labs, making them co-owners. They weren’t that happy about it at first, due to the horrors and secrets that the place hid, and all the damage and pain it, and the Reverse, has caused, but Ronnie and Stein had reminded them of why they started working there in the first place: to do good. To help people. Wells/Thawne had given them the opportunity to reinvent the place. Use all of it’s resources for what they wanted, to create things that would help people. That’s all they ever wanted to do.

And that’s what Cisco was currently working on, a new kind of bulletproof gear, with built in comms and sensors. he just need to find a way to minimise the depth of the material, without reducing the protection that it provides, so that police could easily hid it under their clothes, without it being obvious to the outside world.

“Um, h-hi,” A nervous voice drew Cisco out of his musings. He looked up to see a tall, attractive young man who looked to be around Cisco’s age, if not slightly younger. “Do you mind if I sit here?” He asked, nodding to the empty seat opposite Cisco, adjust his bag strap and scuffling his feet nervously. Cisco could feel the vibrations sent off by the boy’s heart, it was beating really fast. “Everywhere else is taken, so…”

“Yeah, sure, no problem man.” Cisco smiled, and the man grinned, looking extremely relieved. “I’m Cisco.” He introduced himself once the other man had settled, holding out his hand for him to shake.

“Barry.” He grinned, shaking Cisco’s hand happily. “Barry Allen.”

-

Barry Allen was perfect. At least, in Cisco’s opinion. The man was 25 years old, and worked as CSI for the CCPD. He was smart and funny and a total geek. He had short brown hair that, Cisco would later discover, was unbelievably soft, and he had incredible blue-green-what-fucking-colour-is-that eyes. His smile was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, and his laugh - God, his laugh - it was the greatest sound Cisco had ever heard. Without a doubt.

That day in Jitters, they had spent hours talking, literally hours. They only stopped when Barry got called into work, and scurried off, but not before exchanging phone numbers with Cisco. The long haired metahuman couldn’t help but feel disappointed that they couldn’t talk for longer, but it worked out well as Cisco got a call from Caitlin about a bank robbery just seconds later. So, off Cisco went and stopped the robbery, with the Flash’s help, not that he needed it and he made sure to tell the speedster that.

The next day, Cisco couldn’t get Barry out of his head. He had even gone to Jitters an hour early for his morning coffee, in the hopes that he’d see the man. When he got there, he wasn’t disappointed. He was about to walk over when he noticed Barry lift his phone to his ear. Frowning, Cisco turned towards the counter, intending to order a drink when his phone started ringing. He looked at the caller ID and chuckled at the sight of Barry’s name.

“Hello.” Cisco greeted once he’d answered watching Barry’s expressions as they spoke.

“Hey”  Barry replied, a huge smile spreading across his face. “How are you doing?” He asked, then winced at his words. Cisco bit back a chuckle at the action.

“I’m pretty good actually, there’s this really cute guy not far from me, and I’m thinking of asking him on a date.” Barry’s face fell and Cisco could practically feel the disappointment from where he was standing, so he continued. “We only met yesterday, but we talked for hours and he seems like a really great guy.” Barry took on a confused expression, then looked around the room. When he saw Cisco grinning at him, he broke out into a smile again. “I’m just going to get my drink, then sit down with him and ask him out. Do you think he’ll say yes?”

“Yeah, I think your chances are pretty good.” 

-

They ended up going out for dinner and a movie the next night. “Regular movie scale that was like a seven or an eight, zombie movie scale, a four- tops.” Barry stated as they left the cinema.

“Oh, absolutely, but I think you’re being generous with the four.” Cisco grinned. “I definitely wouldn’t go higher than a three, give me Shaun of the Dead any day for zombie comedies, that was no Shaun of the Dead.”

“I couldn’t agree more. Did you know that zombies actually exist in nature?” Barry asked excitedly and Cisco became extremely intrigued.

“Really?”

“Yeah, there’s this species of fungi that infects ants, causing the ants to attack plants that can release spores which in turn infect new hosts and- I’m going full nerd again, aren’t I?” Barry asked with a blush when he noticed that Cisco was staring at him as he babbled, a look of adoration clear on his face.

“Yeah, but I like it.” Cisco smiled, before going to his tiptoes and placing a soft, chaste kiss to Barry’s lips, causing the man’s blush to deepen. Their first kiss. Before anything else could be said, Cisco’s phone started ringing. He groaned softly, and checked the caller ID. “Sorry, it’s my friend Caitlin, she and her husband are going out of town for their honeymoon, and they’re leaving a spare key for me to go water their plants.” He explained with an apologetic smile, and Barry nodded, so Cisco answered the phone and walked a few meters away.

Once Cisco was out of earshot, Barry’s own started ringing. “Hello?”

“Hey, Barr, it’s Joe, we got a guy with a gun in a getaway car on Wade Boulevard, any chance you  could lend a hand?” Barry’s foster father asked, and Barry, glanced over to Cisco, who was still on the phone.

“I’m on my way.” He said then hung up and ran off in a red blur. Thirty seconds later, he was back outside the Cinema, skidding to a stop just in time for Cisco to turn around and walk back over to him.

“Okay all sorted.” Cisco announced with a smile, which Barry returned.

“Great. Hey, wanna grab a bite to eat? I’m feeling a little.. famished.” Cisco raised an eyebrow, glancing to the half eaten tub of popcorn in his hand, recalling just how much Barry had eaten that night, before chuckling and shaking his head.

“Sure.” He smiled. “Wanna finish this too? I fancy some ice cream and I won’t be able to handle both.” Barry grinned and gratefully took the popcorn as they made their way towards Cisco’s favourite dessert shop, making easy small talk along the way.

-

Two weeks and seven dates later, they went on a double date with Caitlin and Ronnie. Barry hadn’t met the couple yet, as they had just returned from their honeymoon two days before, but he had heard a lot about them from Cisco, and was really looking forward to meeting them. It was trivia night at Jitters, and both couples were having a lot of fun.

“So, how did you two meet?” Barry asked, gesturing to the couple across from him, then quickly added. “If you don’t mind me asking, of course.” It was the fifteen minute break, so he wanted to spend it getting to know his boyfriend's friends.

“It’s no problem.” Ronnie chuckled, then smiled at his wife. “We met at S.T.A.R. Labs,”

“Ronnie was the structural engineer for the particle accelerator,which I also worked on.” Caitlin explained softly, a nervous edge to her voice, glancing between Cisco and Barry nervously. Most people turned cold when the trio mentioned that particular fact regarding their work.

“Oh, that’s so cool.” Barry said excitedly, then turned worried again. “I mean, not what happened, that was a tragedy, but I just meant, y’know, the whole process behind it. And the theory and everything, it’s just so fascinating! Th-the mere possibility of all of these new, theoretical particles and matter that might not be theoretical at all an-”

“Barr, you’re going full nerd again.” A beautiful, dark skinned waitress interrupted, and without asking, began filling Barry’s cup, then looked at the other occupants of the table. “Sorry about him, he get’s a little excited about all the science stuff. Anyone else?” She rolled her eyes at Barry and held up the pot of coffee. She refilled all of the cups, then set the pot down on the table and held out her hand, first to Cisco, giving him a calculating look. “You must be Cisco.”

Cisco nodded, shaking her hand and glancing between her and Barry curiously. She was looking excited, whilst Barry had a ‘why me?’ look on his face. “Yeah that’s me.”

Rather than introducing herself, she turned to Caitlin and Ronnie. “I’m sorry, I don’t think Barry has mentioned you.”

“That’s probably because we just officially met tonight.” Ronnie explained, shaking the woman's hand. “I’m Ronnie, and this is my wife Caitlin. We’re friends of Cisco’s.” The woman nodded, then shook Caitlins hand, then turned to Barry expectantly.

“You are so not getting a tip for this.” Barry sighed and the woman glared. “Everybody, this is my sister, Iris.”

“Adopted sister, technically. My dad adopted him when he was eleven, but the sentiments still there.” Iris explained, before the usual _looks_ could form. “I’m sorry about his manners.” Cisco chuckled as Iris looked at the card announcing their team name. “E equals MC Hammer?”

This got Barry smiling again as he explained his joke. “Yeah, E equals MC squared is the Einstein's equation for relativity, yeah? Basically, it means that energy is equal to mass multiplied by the speed of light squared, speed is kinetic energy, and y’know-” He grinned and did a little dance. “ Can’t touch this.” The others at the table chuckled and Iris just rolled her eyes.

“You’re such a nerd.” She said fondly, then her expression went blank. “So this is a double date.”

“Yes.” Caitlin confirmed, speaking to the woman for the first time. “You don’t seem too happy about that.”

“I’m not, only because for the past week I’ve been trying to talk Barry into a double date with my boyfriend Eddie and I.” She stated glaring at her brother, who looked sheepish. “But he was always like ‘No Iris! I like this guy, you’ll just scare him off.’!” Iris mocked, then turned to Cisco, folding her arms over her chest. “Are you scared of me?”

“No?” Cisco asked uncertainly and Iris gave Barry a pointed look, which Barry mimicked right back.

“Iris, what would be your first question for Cisco if we were on a double date?” He asked knowingly, not noticing his boyfriend taking a sip of his drink.

“When was the last time you got tested for STD’s?” She stated simply, and Cisco promptly choked on said drink. “What?” She asked looking at Caitlin and Ronnie as Barry patted Cisco’s back, Caitlin looked slightly shocked and Ronnie was trying not to laugh. “I’m just looking out for your health, Barr.”

“And that’s why no double date.” Barry stated as Cisco caught his breath, and Caitlin spoke up.

“It’s a valid question.” Caitlin defended Iris with a shrug, having gotten over her surprise. “As Cisco’s physician, I can assure that he is clean, but it’s always better to be safe and sure.” Iris smiled gratefully and went to say something, but before anything else could be said, the announcer grabbed the mic and informed everyone that the break was over.

“Oh, look, what a shame. Goodbye Iris.” Barry hurried out, and Iris rolled her eyes, picked up the coffee pot and walked away. Once she was out of earshot, he spoke again. “I am so sorry about that!”

“It’s fine.” Cisco assured with a soft smile. “She was just being protective.”

“Yeah,” Caitlin agreed, “And besides, like I said, she has a point. Speaking of which, I think it’d be a good idea for you to get checked out too.” Cisco groaned and turned to Barry.

“See, that’s another thing we have in common, we both have over bearing honorary sisters.” Barry and Ronnie chuckled, but Ronnie stopped when Caitlin glared at him half heartedly. The announcer called out the next question, and the four got to work solving it. The team, once again, answered correctly first, earning them another point. Barry spoke before the next question was called.

“Iris didn’t used to be so protective, but ever since I woke up from my coma, she and Joe ha-”

“woah, woah, woah, wait a second.” Caitlin interrupted as Cisco and Ronnie looked at Barry in shock. Barry looked at them confused, not registering what he had said.

“What?”

“You were in a coma?” Cisco asked in a choked voice and Barry’s eyes widened in realisation. Luckily for him, the announcer called the next question, so he avoided answering for a while.

-

Later that night, the two couples were at Ronnie and Caitlins house, eating Pizza and drinking various wines. The rest of the evening had gone well, they had won the Trivia night, and the $75 worth of cappuccino’s, but Cisco’s head was stuck on ‘Coma’. Barry, his incredible, caring boyfriend, had been in a coma. Cisco should have found relief in the fact that it had happened before they had met, but it only made him think that he was lucky to have met Barry. It reminded him of how fragile the human life is and how lucky he is to be able to hold Barry, to see him smile, hear him laugh, just be around him. They’ve only been dating two weeks, but already, Cisco can’t imagine life without Barry, but he had been so close to never having a life with Barry at all. That thought terrified him.  They had just finished the pizza’s, Barry having eaten most of them, and Caitlin decided that it was a good time to ask Barry about the coma.

“So, Barry,” She began, setting he almost empty glass down on the coffee table. “How exactly did you end up in  a coma?”

Barry scratched at the back of his head nervously, not liking all of the attention on him. “Well, it was the night of the particle accelerator explosion, I was in my lab, and when I saw the explosion, I went to close the skylight, unfortunately the floor was already wet and the chains I was holding were metal. Anyway, I closed it, but then I got distracted by something and didn’t let go of the chains, then I heard a noise and looked up in time to see the lightning, and I could feel the electricity surging through me, then everything went black. Apparently I crashed into shelves full of chemicals, but I don’t remember that, so..” He drawled off, shrugging slightly.

“A-and how long were you in the coma?” Cisco asked, hating the way his voice cracked over the words.

“Nine months.” Barry admitted after slight hesitation, causing all of their eyes to widen. “I know, I know, but please don’t look at me like that, it’s really not a big deal!”

“Actually, Barry, it’s a huge deal.” Ronnie corrected, schooling his shocked expression. “You’re lucky to be alive!”

“I know.” Barry said, remember Iris telling him about how he’d ‘flatlined’ multiple times. “But trust me, it was all for the best.”

“How the hell was you getting struck by lighting and going into a coma ‘for the best’ Barry?” Cisco asked in disbelief.

“Well, for one thing I wouldn’t be dating you if it hadn’t happened.” Barry stated simply. “Before, I refused to accept that I was bi. I’ve never ever thought there was anything wrong with it, and Iris and Joe had never said or done anything homophobic, but I always worried that they might be secretly. So I pretended to be straight, they were all I had left and I didn’t want to risk losing them. But after I lost nine months of my life I realised that life is too short to pretend to be something that I’m not. That I could be sacrificing my own happiness. Had I still met you, I would have still tried to befriend you, and no matter how much I cared for, how much I wanted to be with you, I wouldn’t have done it out of fear. I would have been secretly pining for you, being miserable and losing out.” Barry explained, looking at Cisco lovingly, smiling at the tears of happiness in Cisco’s eyes, both of them forgetting that Caitlin and Ronnie were in the room. “Now I am insanely happy, and I have you and new friends and I wouldn’t give any of it for the world.” The second Barry stopped talking, Cisco kissed him passionately, the couple continued to kiss until a flash and click reminded them that they weren’t alone. Barry pulled back, cheeks burning red. “Sorry.” He muttered, but Caitlin immediately assured that he shouldn’t, as she lowered her phone.

“Hey, Cisco.” Ronnie spoke up, “Can you help me get the dessert?” Cisco nodded and the pair left the room.

“So, Barry,” Caitlin started, smiling at the tall, brunette male, deciding to change the subject to something lighter. “Tell me about yourself. What do you do for a living? Cisco said you’re a scientist?”

“Yeah, I work for the CCPD as CSI, I help out at crime scenes and work on all of the forensic evidence.” Barry explained to her with a soft smile. “It can get a little gruesome at times, but I love it.”

“I get that.” Caitlin smiled, “My work isn’t always pretty either, especially since.. well y’know, but I do love it.” Barry nodded in understanding, then asked what her exact job title was. “I’m a geneticist and bio-engineer, which also makes me a private doctor for all of my friends.” She paused for a few seconds before adding, “Just between you and I, I’ve also been consulted to annalyse metahuman DNA, seeing how it alters, how their structures differ depending on their abilities and all of that.” Caitlin told him semi-nervously. She could see how much Cisco liked Barry, and  vica versa, so she figured gaging his reaction to metahumans would help her estimate how he’d react if/when he found out about Cisco, and Ronnie.

“Really?” Barry asked in surprise, but other than that, Caitlin couldn’t really tell how he was feeling. “Woah, so who have you worked with? Or analysed, I guess?” He asked, his face taking on the same expression that Cisco got when learning something new that interested him. “Have you ever worked with Vibe, oooh, or Firestorm? What about Killer Frost?” He asked excitedly, leaning towards his fellow scientist as Ronnie and Cisco entered the room, each carrying two plates of cake.

“Yes, to all of them.” Caitlin smiled. There was a pause as everyone looked at Barry expectantly.

“What?”

“Aren’t you going to ask about the Flash?” Ronnie asked as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“What? Who cares about the Flash?” Barry asked with a distasteful expression on his face. “So, about Vibe-”

“Forreal?” Cisco demanded, looking at his boyfriend in shock and horror. In any other circumstances he would have waited to find out what Barry wanted to know about his alter ego, but seriously, who _didn't_ care about the Flash? “He’s Central City’s favourite hero! They have a  coffee dedicated to him!”

“He doesn’t deserve it.” Barry stated, folding his arms over his chest, as if in defiance.”I mean come on, he causes property damage on a daily basis, he’s cocky, he’s anti-social, he-”

“Stop right there!” Cisco jumped in holding up his hand. “How do you know that he’s ‘cocky and antisocial’? Do you know him?!”

“What?! No!!” Barry lied badly, trying to look passive. “I-I just meant t-that he- he hardly ever works with other heroes and he clearly just loves all of the attention he gets.” Barry tried, but it was clear that no one in the room believed him.

“Can you ask the Flash for a DNA sample for me?” Caitlin asked hopefully. “I promise I won’t use it to find out who he is, I’m just interested in learning about his cellular structure. I did ask him myself once, but he said no, but if you know him-”

“I don’t know him.” Barry attempted to lie again, but they all saw right through it.

“Ooh, can you ask him about the whole speed thing, like does it affect his day to day life? Does he constantly feel like everyone else in slow motion?” Cisco asked excitedly, bouncing in his seat.

“How has he been keeping his glucose levels up? Other than the calorie bars, of course.”

“Does he like those, by the way? I know they’re a little bland, but I could try to improve the flavour, if he wants."

“How much sleep does he usually get?”

“What’s his favourite flavour?”

“Does he need more or less sleep than before he changed? Or is it the same?”

“I- uh-”

“Honey, Cisco, you’re both making Barry uncomfortable.” Ronnie chuckled and Barry smiled thankfully at him.

“Sorry, but Barr, I just have one more question.” Cisco stated then grabbed Barry’s shoulders and looked him in the eyes. “Who is he?”

-

“-and then he spent the rest of the night questioning me about the Flash.” Barry complained to Iris in his lab the next day.

“So he’s interested in your hero half, what’s the problem?” She asked sending him a raised eyebrow over the top of her laptop.

“The problem is that he doesn’t know it’s me!” Barry sighed as looked over the evidence for the latest police case. “What if his reaction to finding out that I’m the Flash is completely different? He and I don’t get along that well, you know?”

“Wait, what? You don’t get along? You’re dating!” Iris exclaimed and Barry rolled his eyes at her.

“Not ‘Barry and Cisco’ he and I, I’m talking about ‘Flash and Vibe’ he and I!” Barry explained in exasperation, mixing a test tube using his superspeed. “He just seems to tolerate me as the Flash”

“Cisco is Vibe?”

“Yeah, but you can’t tell anyone!” Barry ordered, “I also figured out the identities of Firestorm and Killer Frost. I wasn’t one hundred percent sure about Cisco before last night, but it’s definitely him.” Barry sighed, temporarily giving up on trying to focus on his work and sat down opposite Iris.

“Since I started to suspect it was him, I’ve tried being nicer to him while we’re our alter ego’s, but he still doesn’t like me. Like, he specifically said once, after we worked together on a bank robbery, that he didn’t need my help. He and I kinda get along, ish, and we help each other out, and he tolerates me and has expressed interest in my abilities, but he definitely doesn’t want to date me.”

“Ever think that maybe he doesn’t want to date the Flash because he’s dating Barry Allen?” Iris suggested and Barry just shrugged. Iris closed her laptop, leant forward and hit him on the shoulder. “Dude!” She laughed.

“Dude?” Barry asked incredulously, raising an eyebrow at his sister, she just ignored him. “Wha-”

“I saw the way he looked at you last night, Barr! That boy feels for you exactly the same as you feel about him. Trust me, finding out about you being the Flash isn’t going to change that.” Iris assured and Barry smiled hopefully at her. “Hell, he might already know.” She added as an afterthought. “I mean, he’s smart, right?”

“Extremely, he made those calorie bars for me, and made all the updates to my suit. I'm also pretty sure that he's the one who made my suit in the first place."

“Yeah, so, he might have connected the same dots that you did, and last night was a way to see if you’d tell him.” Barry looked thoughtful at that. “Oh, and remind me to thank him for those defibrillators.”

“Sure, when he finds out, you can thank him.” Barry chuckled.

“Now tell me, who are Firestorm and Killer Frost?” Iris asked excitedly. “It’s that couple from last night, right?”

-

Two weeks and nine dates later, Barry and Cisco took their relationship to the next level. They were sat on Cisco’s couch on a friday evening. The pair were watching one of Cisco’s favourite movies, after enjoying a delicious home cooked meal.

Barry looked slightly surprised when Cisco told him he could cook, and then grew excited to try his boyfriend’s food. His proper food, not just the calorie bars, though thankfully, after hearing feedback on them, during a suit update, Cisco had made them a little tastier. But his actually food was so much better!

Cisco had been worried that Barry wouldn’t enjoy his food, but Barry was not disappointed, if his soft moans were anything to go by. “God, Cisco, this is amazing!” Cisco blushed and bit his lip, thanking Barry.

It wasn’t long after that they relocated to the couch. They had started side by side, lightly leaning against one another, but within thirty minutes, Barry was half in Cisco’s lap, his head on the shorter male’s shoulder. Cisco had an arm wrapped around Barry, keeping him close, not that Barry even wanted to move. Cisco suppressed a grin when he saw where they were at in the movie, soon the ‘scientists’ in the film would be explaining something to the protagonist, and making a lot of scientific errors while doing so. Cisco didn’t need vibes to know that Barry wouldn’t be able resist pointing it out.

Less than five minutes later, Cisco was proven right. “That is so- what? That doesn’t even make sense! And don’t get me started on th- what?  That’s not even a word! Evaporised? What? Tha- it’s.” Cisco chuckled, and Barry blushed, looking down and avoided Cisco’s gaze. “Sorry.”

“No, no, don’t be, it is terrible science.” Cisco agreed, chuckling again. He gently turned Barry to look at him. He chuckles vanished as Barry bit his lips, and he felt his tongue glide across his own lips without his permission. “Besides, I think it’s cute when you babble.”

“Yeah?” Barry’s tone was hushed and edged with hope as he slowly leant forward.

“Yeah.” Cisco breathed out, before closing the gap between Barry and himself, pressing their lips together. Barry didn’t even hesitate to return the kiss, immediately running a hand through Cisco’s long, soft hair. Their lips moved together in perfect synchronicity, the two of them just seemed to fit together like two halfs of a whole.

Cisco wasn’t sure exactly how or when it happened, but they somehow ended up lying on the couch, Cisco on top of Barry, unbuttoning the taller male’s shirt. Both of them were letting out soft, needy noises and breathless groans. Cisco broke the kiss, only to move to Barry’s neck, kissing and nipping his way down to his collar bone. Barry tilted his head back, mouth hanging open as his breath came out in gasps, he couldn’t help but tug at Cisco’s hair. He was immediately rewarded by Cisco moaning against his neck.

Cisco ran a hand up Barry’s exposed chest, loving the sounds Barry made as he did so. He continued kissing and nipping at the other man’s neck, and began toying with one of his nipples. The filthy sounds spilling from Barry’s mouth sent Cisco’s blood rushing south. He idly thought of stopping, as they’d agreed to take things slow and he didn’t want to make Barry uncomfortable, but God, Cisco just couldn’t get enough.

Barry tugged Cisco’s hair again, not too hard, but just enough to earn him another moan from his lover. He tugged again, this time a little harder and Cisco bucked against him, their clothed erections rubbing together.

They both froze for a second, the reality of the situation dawning on them. Cisco pulled away from Barry’s neck and pushed himself up so that he was hovering over the brunette and had to bite his lip to suppress a moan at the sight of Barry. He looked completely  _wrecked_. His lips were kiss swollen and glistening, his hair was messed up, and he looked up at Cisco with half lidded eyes, there was a thin ring of colour around the black iris, and his cheeks were flushed red.

They stared at each other for a few long seconds, both of their chest heaving and their hearts pounding.

“Do you want some help with that?” Cisco asked semi-nervously, his voice deep and husky, and Barry let out a soft groan.

“A-are you sure?” Barry breathed out, biting his lip. Cisco had never seen anything hotter than Barry Allen looking lust wrecked and biting his lip, and to be honest, he doubted he ever would.

“Y-yeah. Definitely.” Cisco nodded frantically. “I-if you want me to, that is.”

“Yeah- I... Yeah, please.”

Cisco didn’t hesitate in pressing his lips to Barry’s once again and helped him completely remove his shirt. “Fuck, you’re so gorgeous, Barr.” He praised as they pulled apart, so that Barry could remove Cisco’s t-shirt.

“Cisco.” Barry gasped, running his hands over the man’s chest and licking his lips quickly. “I want you to strip me.”

The long haired male groaned and nodded, then got to work. Barry helped make it easier for him, but it still took longer than it should have as Cisco kept stopping to kiss and nip at different parts of Barry’s body.

When he  finally reached Barry’s dick, it was completely hard and dripping pre-cum. He had planned to give his boyfriend a hand job, he really had, but he just couldn’t resist, he’d blame it on his oral fixation later, and cautiously wrapped his mouth around the head, flicking his tongue and lapped up the pre-come. Barry gasped and it took all of his self control to not buck up. He had expected a hand job, like Cisco had planned, but he was definitely not complaining about the surprise.

“Ci-Cisco” Barry moaned out, gripping Cisco’s hair as the other male took in more of his length, “Fuck Cisco-” He forced himself to keep his eyes open, looking down at his boyfriend. The mere sight of Cisco had Barry reaching for any thread of self control. His mouth stretched around Barry’s dick, his eyes were watering slightly, but the look of pure lust and pleasure on his face sent away the guilt trying to seep into Barry’s mind.

Cisco took Barry’s words and moans as encouragement to go deeper, and before long, he was deep throating him.

“Cis-co- I’m so-fuck- so close.” Cisco hummed, sending vibrations down his lover's shaft. Barry threw his head back and let out a loud moan. Barry was surprised he’d lasted so long, but he knew he wouldn’t hold on much longer. Then, Cisco lifted one hand, and began fondling one of Barry’s balls. “Fuck! Cisco! I’m gon- I’m gonna-” Barry tried pulling him off, but he refused, and kept on pleasuring his lover, until Barry came in his mouth. Cisco pulled up, simply sucking on the head, easing Barry through his orgasm, swallowing every last drop.

Barry let his head hit the arm of the couch with a dull thud as Cisco pulled off. He tugged his boyfriend up and met him in a sloppy kiss, not caring about his own taste in Cisco’s mouth. When they pulled back, Barry flipped them over. “That was.. incredible.” He gasped, kissing Cisco again, not caring about his own taste in Cisco mouth. 

“Yeah?” Cisco asked, a grin spreading across his face. Barry nodded and kissed Cisco again, then spoke again, punctuating each word with another kiss.

“Absolutely - and - to - show - you - how - much - I - appreciate - it...” He grinned, giving Cisco another kiss, then slid down his body, and undid his belt.

“Barr…”

“It’s your turn.”

-

A few days later, Cisco, Barry, Caitlin, Ronnie, Iris and Eddie were at a bar on a group date. Everyone had been drinking, some more than others.

“You’re so sober!” Caitlin slurred at Barry in shock, leaning fully on Ronnie for support. “How are you so sober? Have you been tossing your drinks?” She asked in an accusatory tone, looking around for any evidence towards it.

“Bar-ry has a ve-rr-rr-rr-y high al-co-hol tol-er-ance.” Iris giggled, but Barry knew it wasn’t that that she was laughing at. She had been giggling ever since she returned from the bathroom, and kept glancing at the karaoke stage. Currently, two men were slurring out a drunken cover of Bon Jovi’s ‘It’s My Life’. Barry knew Iris was planning something, but he had no idea what.

“I both envy and pity you.” Cisco grinned, rocking slightly in his seat. He wasn’t as drunk as the girls, but he definitely wasn’t sober either. Eddie was more drunk than Cisco, but again, less than Iris and Caitlin, Ronnie was somewhere between tipsy and drunk, and Barry was totally sober.

When Iris’ plan came to light, Barry wished more than ever that he could get drunk. “And next up we have Barry Allen!” The DJ announced and Iris started giggling and pushing him out of his seat.

“No! I’m really not much of a singer” Barry protested, but it ended up being five against one, and Caitlin even started a chant of ‘Bar-ry! Bar-ry! Bar-ry!” So, reluctantly, he ran up to the stage and chose his song.

Before the song started, Barry met Cisco’s eye, he winked at his boyfriend and spoke into the microphone. “Before we start, I’d just like to say, Iris, I will get revenge for this.” He said, causing the audience to chuckle. “Also, I’d like to dedicate this song to my Boyfriend, Cisco.”

Barry took a deep breath then nodded to the DJ, who started the song. (Video:  [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IRzJrT43sDg](https://www.google.com/url?q=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v%3DIRzJrT43sDg&sa=D&ust=1454013553638000&usg=AFQjCNED_HBKTFiG2HPo_iEQ9_uvHza7OA) )

“The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came” He began, smiling slightly at the look of awe on his friends, and boyfriends, faces, the only one who didn’t look surprised was Iris, as she’d heard him sing before. He stayed standing still for the first verse, but as the music picked up, he moved around more.

“You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me” The crowd was clapping along, which filled Barry with joy, he danced around a little, then jumped off of the stage, glad that the mic was wireless. He put a dance in his step as he made his way to his boyfriend.

“Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand” He sang with a smile, and held his hand out to Cisco, who took it with a smile.   
“Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time, ” Barry twirled Cisco around as the crowd cheered.    
“Time is slipping away,  
Away from us so stay,” He hip bumped Iris and twirled Caitlin around.   
“Stay with me I can make,  
Make you glad you came” He winked at Cisco and sent a smile to Ronnie and Eddie, then started to make his way back to the stage.

“The sun goes down  
The stars come out-”

-

“You’re hot, smart, funny and you can sing?” Cisco slurred as Barry helped him into his apartment later that night, or early the next morning technically. “What can’t you do?”  He asked, before stumbling over his own feet and spilling beer on his carpet, Barry being the only thing keeping him from hitting the floor. “Oops.” He giggled, then took another swig from the bottle.

“Stop you from drinking apparently.” Barry sighed, trying, again, to take the bottle from his boyfriend, but Cisco refused to let go. “I really think you’ve had enough.” Barry pressed, a worried look on his face, and Cisco smirked as they reached his bedroom. He set his beer down on the nearest dresser, and grabbed Barry by the collar.

“I don’t think I’ve had enough.” Cisco countered before pulling a startled Barry into a heated kiss. He lead the distracted male to his bed then pulled back, and pushed Barry onto it. Cisco didn’t hesitate to straddle his boyfriend and continue kissing him. Barry made a noise of surprise and gently pushed Cisco away.

“Cisco-” Barry started as Cisco tried to kiss him again. “Cisco stop.” He ordered gently, putting some distance between the two of them

“You don’t want me.” Cisco mumbled, tears swimming in his eyes as he scrambled to get away from Barry, but Barry grabbed his arm, preventing him from getting too far. Cisco avoided Barry’s eyes, only for Barry to grab his chin, forcing Cisco to meet his eyes.

“I want you, Cisco.” He assured, hoping his words broke through his boyfriend’s drunken haze. “I’ll always want you.” Cisco grinned, completely back  into his drunken, flirty state.

“Then, come on.” He purred, going to kiss Barry again. “I want you.”

“I want you too.” Barry admitted again , his cheeks burning as his rested a hand on Cisco’s chest. “I really, really, do” Cisco’s smile widened and he ground his hips against Barry’s “But-” Barry gasped out, trying to suppress his moan. “Not like this, not while you’re drunk.”

“Who cares if I’m drunk? Were done stuff before.” Cisco insisted, continuing to grind down against Barry.

“Yeah, but you mean a lot to me, Cisco, and I want all of our time together to be perfect.” Barry admitted, not knowing if Cisco would even remember any of this in the morning, but he needed to say it. “I want it to mean as much to you as it does to me,” He explained, becoming more embarrassed with each word. “I want to know that you’ll remember all of it in the morning, I want to know that you are with me because you completely want to be, not because you’re drunk and horny.”

Cisco smiled, and nodded. “I understand, and I feel the same.” Cisco admitted, looking at Barry as if he were truly seeing him for the first time. “That really means alot to me.” Barry grinned, and gave Cisco a quick peck on the lips, before going to leave, but Cisco stopped him. “Wait, Barr, c-can you help me get changed, then, just, stay? Please? I won’t try anything, I swear.” Barry looked hesitant for a second before smiling and nodding.

“Yeah, I’ll stay,”

-

When Cisco woke up the next morning, he felt like his head was exploding. He tried to piece together what had happened the night before. He remembered meeting Eddie, and going to a bar with Barry, Caitlin, Ronnie, Iris and Eddie. Alcohol, lots and lots of alcohol. Cisco’s eyes shot open as he remembered Barry singing. Then the light hit him and he groaned, rolled onto his stomach and hid his face in a pillow.

He squeezed his eyes shut, and tried to remember more. Most of it was a blur, at the bar at least. Surprisingly, the clearest memory was when Barry brought him home. He remembered with embarrassment trying to hook up with Barry, and he remembered Barry’s words.

Barry’s sweet, caring words. He remembered the sincerity in Barry’s eyes, he could see his own emotions towards Barry mirrored back at him, and in that moment, he knew. He knew that he was in love with Barry Allen.

It had barely been a month, but he knew it. Cisco smiled despite the pain in his head, as he thought of his boyfriend. He had dealt with rejection and heartache plenty of times in his life, more times than he could count, but if he lost Barry… He doubts he could survive.

Cisco was drawn out his musings by the door to his apartment opening and closing, followed by a rustling, and the sound of a stove being turned on. Cisco slowly and quietly brought himself to his feet, and looked around the room for a weapon. He didn’t want to risk revealing his powers to some random person, after all. As he scanned the room, his eyes fell on his bedside table. Next to his alarm clock sat a glass of water, a bottle of medication and a note. He approached it, listening for any signal that the unknown person was approaching.

The rational side of his brain argued that he should be focusing on whoever was in his home, but he ignored it based on his instincts. Once he reached the table, he picked up the note and unfolded it, and smiled at the familiar handwriting.

‘Hey, just went out to get some stuff for breakfast, hope you’re feeling okay - Barry xx’

Cisco chuckled then groaned softly at the pain in his head. He set the note down and picked up the medication. After taking said medication, he realised that he was only wearing boxers, so he pulled of a pair of sweatpants and his ‘Keep Calm and Han Shot First’ t-shirt, then finally left the room.

When he reached the kitchen, he smiled at the sight of Barry. He was stood by the stove, cooking eggs and frying bacon, there was something else in another pan, but Cisco couldn’t see what. It didn’t matter anyway, Cisco was too distracted by Barry, who was humming softly and swaying his hips to the tune.

After a few seconds of Cisco staring at him, Barry seemed to realise that he was being watched. “Oh, hey, you’re up.” He smiled, speaking softly, which Cisco appreciated. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I got hit by a truck.” Cisco admitted, but speaking just reminded him of the soreness of his throat and he winced. Barry frowned and turned, grabbing a mug, then hand handed it to Cisco.

“Here, coffee might help.” Cisco smiled in thanks, a grabbed the mug, sipping the hot liquid cautiously. It was good, he could see his jar of instant coffee of the counter, but it tasted better than usual, so Barry must have added something. “Breakfast is almost ready.” Barry stated, and poked at something in a pan with a spoon. Cisco grinned at him, watching his boyfriend work. His head throbbed but he ignored it, he wondered what incredible, heroic thing he did in a past life that earnt him Barry. Whatever it was, he hopes he does something equivalent to it this time around, because he wants Barry by his side, always.

“You okay?” Barry asked in concern, it was then that Cisco noticed the plate of food in front of him.

“I’m fine.” Cisco assured in a hoarse voice. “Just,” He gestured to his head. “Y’know.” And Barry smiled.

“Alright, now eat up, you still have work.” Cisco groaned again, but pulled the plate closer to him.

-

A week later, the three couples were at Jitters, it was a Saturday and everyone, bar Eddie who had a night shift, had the day off. Of course, Cisco, Caitlin and Ronnie were technically self employed and therefore could pick their days off, but still. They were talking about The Green Arrow, Starling City’s vigilante.

“-I mean he obviously has a team of people helping him!” Cisco pointed out to Iris, who was saying how independent the man was. “You see them fighting with him!”

“Well, duh!” Iris rolled her eyes, “But he doesn’t need them, he could easily work on his own!”

“When he works on his own, he murders people.” Cisco argued. “With the help of Black Canary, Spartan, Speedy, occasionally Flash and formerly Arsenal, he’s actually a real vigilante, not just a murder in a mask!”

“That was Arrow, not the Green Arrow!”

“Oh please, it’s obviously the same guy! Hood, Arrow and Green Arrow are all the same person”

“Actually, I disagree.” A voice cut in and everyone at the table turned to see a beautiful blonde woman smiling at them. “The Hood died in the undertaking and The Arrow was arrested and killed in prison, besides, the Green Arrow is so much hotter than either of them, I mean, have  you seen his arms?” She grinned to Barry, who was beaming at her.

“Felicity!” He greeted then stood and hugged the woman, Felicity, causing a pang of jealousy to surge through Cisco.

“Hey, it’s so good to see you!” Felicity smiled, then pulled away from the hug and hit Barry on the chest. “How could you not tell me about your dad?!” She demanded in annoyance, before pulling him into another hug. “Oh, I’m so happy for you!”

“Huh, now I know how Oliver feels.” Barry commented, looking slightly dazed. “So, what are you doing here?” He asked, then became panicked. “Not that I’m not happy to see you or anything, cause I am, I’m just surprised.”

“I am here on official work business and thought I’d stop by to see my favourite CSI.” Felicity explained then grinned and added. “-And meet his boyfriend?”

“Of course!” Barry grinned then turned towards the table, about to make the introductions.

“No, no, wait, I want to guess!” Felicity stated and Barry smiled and nodded for her to go ahead. “Hey Iris! Hi Eddie” She greeted before making her guesses.

“Hey, Felicity, how’s life in Star City?” Iris asked with a smile, standing and hugging the other woman.

“Y’know, drug cartels, evil doers, vigilante’s running around, same old same old.” She said casually once they pulled apart, causing Iris to giggle. “It’s good to see you again, Eddie.”

“You too, Felicity. I heard you and Ray broke up?” He asked sympathetically.

“Yeah, but it’s okay. Well, it was before he died, but that’s like a whole other type of loss.” She frowned for a few moments, before forcing a smile onto her face, “Okay, so-” She pointed to Caitlin first. “Obviously you’re not the boyfriend.”

“No.” Caitlin giggled, holding her hand out. “I’m Dr. Caitlin Snow.”

“Felicity Smoak.” She greeted, shaking Caitlins hand. When they let go, she looked to Ronnie and noticed his wedding band. “Married, so not you either.” She commented, before turning to Barry with a steely look. “It better not be him Barry Allen!”

“No.” Barry shook his head immediately. 

“I’m Ronnie Raymond.” Ronnie stated and shook Felicity’s hand. “I’m Caitlin’s husband.”

“Oh, okay, good.” Felicity smiled. “So, no name changing or hyphenating?”

Caitlin shook her head with a smile “Not yet, I do plan on changing my name to Raymond eventually, I just haven’t gotten around to doing it yet.”

Felicity nodded with a smile, “Understandable, besides, some people don’t change their names at all.” She looked to Cisco next, and grinned at him. “So, you must be the boyfriend! I’m sorry, I don’t know your name-”

“What?” Barry asked in confusion. “I’m sure I’ve told you!”

“Nope.” Felicity grinned popping the P. “And you haven’t given me any real details either, all I ever got were non descriptive descriptions.” Barry raised an eyebrow at her and she continued. “All I ever get is ‘You have to meet him Felicity, he’s seriously smart and hilarious and kind and to top it all off, he’s gorgeous! He has the most beautiful smile I’ve ever seen! When he smiles, I swear the whole room lights up! And his eyes ar-’  ow!” She cut herself off when Barry pinched her arm. His cheeks were burning red in embarrassment, but Felicity ignored him. “So, it is you, right?”

“Yeah, I am the lucky man who get’s to call Barry Allen his boyfriend.” Cisco grinned, winking at Barry, who was still blushing, causing Felicity to grin again. “I’m Cisco Ramon.”

“Felicity Smoak.” She greeted shaking his hand. “Which, you already knew, because I already said it.”

Cisco chuckled as Eddie spoke to Iris in a stage whisper. “Oh god, there’s two of them.”

“Why does everybody say that?” Felicity  asked Barry, who shrugged and shook his head, causing the other to laugh.

“Nevermind.” Felicity shook her head. “I’m just proud that I guessed your boyfriend correctly on the first go.”

“Well, you didn’t really guess, more like deducted the answer.” Barry countered, causing Felicity to glare at him.

“So, how do you two know each other?” Caitlin asked as Ronnie pulled a spare seat over to their table for Felicity.

“Oh, we met in Starling City, when Barry helped out for one of our case.”

“Oh, do you work for the SCPD?” Cisco asked in surprise, causing Felicity to shake her head rapidly as Barry chuckled.

“Oh god no!” Felicity protested immediately. “I work for Queen Consolidated. Or, I did, before it was brought out by Palmer technologies, and now I’m the CEO of Palmer technologies... Anyway, the case was linked to QC, and as I was the Executive Assistant to Oliver, I was kinda involved in the case, which is how I met Barry.”

“Oliver? As in Oliver Queen?” Caitlin asked in amazement and Felicity nodded. “What’s he like?”

“A douche.” Barry stated with a grin before Felicity could reply, and his friends looked at him in shock.

“You’ve met Oliver Queen?” Cisco all but demanded with wide eyes.

“You never told me that!” Iris accused whilst glaring at Barry.

“Yes, and I never mentioned it because he hated me.”

“Only because he didn’t know you, therefore didn’t trust you.” Felicity defended, causing barry to roll his eyes at her.

“No, it’s because he thought I was into you.” Barry laughed, as Felicity protested.

“No, if that was the case, he wouldn’t be waiting outside in the car to see you.” The blonde retorted, causing Iris and Caitlin to gasp audibly, and Cisco’s mouth dropped open. Ronnie and Eddie were also visibly shocked.

“Does he know I have a boyfriend?”

“Yeah.”

“Then that’s why he doesn’t hate me anymore” Felicity opened her mouth to argue, then simply sighed and shook her head.

“Anyway, moving on, I need to borrow you. Like, as soon as possible” She announced, giving Barry a pointed look. “For.. Work stuff,” Barry looked confused for a second before his eyes widened in realisation and he nodded.

“Yeah, of course.”

“... Like, nowish.” As if on cue, the door to Jitters opened, and a large, muscular, dark skinned man walked in. “See!”

“Hey Dig.” Barry grinned. “How you doin’?”

“Fine, we need to go.” Was all the man said stoically. “Oliver’s waiting.”

Barry turned to Cisco apologetically. “I’m really sorry, but I have to go.” He gave his Boyfriend a passionate kiss, “Bye guys, see you at home, Iris.” He waved to them before picking up his bag, as Felicity grabbed his arm.

Cisco went to say something, but Felicity spoke before he could. “I’ll bring him home safely. Well, alive. I apologise if he’s missing a few limbs.” Barry’s eye’s widened in horror, sending pleading looks to his friends as Felicity dragged him away from the table. “So our case is-” The others didn’t hear what she said, but apparently it was interesting as Barry’s head shot towards her, and he all but yelled:

“Cool!” The man Barry referred to as ‘Dig’ gave him an unimpressed look “… I mean awful.”

-

Cisco, Iris, Caitlin and Ronnie were all sat in the West living room, unbelievably nervous. The Green Arrow was in town, and he and the Flash were fighting a metahuman dubbed ‘Double Down’ who could create playing cards from his tattoo’s. Vibe, Frost and Firestorm offered their help, but the Green Arrow refused, saying he only worked with those he knew and trusted.

Flash tried to argue for the others to help, but it was in vain. So, the heroes went back to S.T.A.R. Labs and worked on their newest projects. None of them could stop from wondering about Barry, about what was going on with him and his ‘friends’ from Starling City.

Cisco couldn’t help but feel worried. Worried that Barry would enjoy spending time with these attractive, rich people and leave him. Then he remembered Felicity mentioning something about loss of limbs, and Barry’s genuinely worried look, so he started worrying for Barry’s life, as well as his affection.

Then things got worse.

Barry accidently called Cisco.

Well, Cisco assumes that it was an accident, as the conversation wasn’t direct to Cisco, in fact he was sure that he wasn’t supposed to hear it. Also, Barry wasn’t the one using the phone. If it was even a phone being used. It was definitely Barry’s number though.

“Hello?” He asked before a loud thud sounded through the speaker, followed by a groan. Cisco immediately set the phone to speaker and waved over Caitlin, Ronnie and Stein. “It’s Barry.” He stated, then a hiss of pain could be heard, as clearly as though the person was speaking directly into the phone’s microphone.

“Spartan!” The Flash’s disguised voice called out, “Get down!” The was a whooshing sound, followed by a crackle of electricity, followed by a distant groan of pain.

“Flash!” The Green Arrow yelled, and there was more whooshing. So much so, that they couldn’t make out any other sounds, until it stopped moments later. Abruptly cut of by a cry of pain. The Flash’s cry. “Speedy! Help him up!” There was scuffling sound and heavy breathing.

“C’mon, Flash,” An obviously disguised female voice spoke up, mostly calm, but they could all hear the edge of fear, her breath started to come out in pants, and there were dull thuds around them, suggesting they were moving. “I’ve never had someone take playing cards for me before, you can’t die before I had a chance to thank you, I was thinking dinner and a sparring session?”

After a few moments the sound of movement stopped, and there was a muffled noise, that was definitely a woman speaking, but they couldn’t make out what she was saying.

“Perhaps she is speaking to the one of the Vigilantes through an earpiece, making it too muffled for us to make out.” Stein suggested and before anything else could be said, the Green Arrow spoke up.

“Alright, Speedy, get Flash to the base, Spartan, call Barry, have him meet us there. I’ll take care of him.” Green Arrow ordered, and the sound of movement started again, followed by the sound of a car door slamming shut, followed by an engine starting. The was the sound of people speaking, but no one could make out what they were saying.

After a few minutes, the vehicle screeched to a stop, and they could tell by the sound that the flash was being moved, soon the movement ceased again, and Barry’s voice called out “Get him out of the suit!” Then the call cut off.

Ronnie, Caitlin and Cisco immediately rushed over to the West-Allen household, Stein having agreed to stay in  the Cortex and keep an eye on the monitors, and listen to the comms, as the Flash could connect to it.

When they arrived, Iris answered the door looking incredibly worried. She tried to school her expression, but it was clear on her face. “O-oh, hey guys. What are you doing here?”

They explained the call to her, hoping that she knew that Barry knew the Flash. She did.

This didn’t seem to ease her worry though. If anything, it made her worse. “Okay, come in. I don’t want to worry alone.”

-

During this time, the Vigilantes were battling Double Down.

It had started of well, but the meta seemed to have picked up on their battle plan, so they switched to their back-up plan. Five minutes later, he figured that out too. Realising the meta was smarter then they fought, the vigilante’s mixed up their moves, making it near impossible for the man to figure out what they were going to do next. Unfortunately this also meant that the team was out of synch, and an uncoordinated team is never good.

Part way through the fight, Cisco’s voice came through Barry’s earpiece, startling him. His surprise caused Barry to stopped so suddenly, that the force of air catching up to him knocked his off of his feet. He hit the ground with a thud and groan of pain. Barry hauled himself to his feet with a hiss of pain, just in time to see Double Down produce another card.

“Spartan! Get down!” He called out, disguising his voice, which defeated the point of the call. He had forgotten in the heat of the battle, but the call through to Cisco had been planned. Felicity hooked up the call so that Barry could either reveal himself to Cisco, or throw off any suspicion. Up until that moment, Barry hadn’t decided which, but in the moment, he was too scared to reveal himself. Too scared of losing Cisco so soon. Disguising his voice was a way of signalling the others to drop the names ‘Barry’ and ‘Flash’ in relation to two separate people. As he began running to build up lightning, Barry noticed his fellow heroes nod at him, to show that they understand.

Seconds later, he shot lightning at their opponent, but Double Down threw a card, that collided with the lightning, sapping its energy. As he did this, he sent a second card flying, which hit Oliver’s bare arms, making a deep cut and the man groaned in pain.

“Flash!” Oliver called out as a card was hurtled towards the speedster. Barry immediately ran out of the way, a kept running, circling the meta. Double Down sent cards flying in every direction, Barry dodged most, but couldn’t get close enough to subdue the enemy, team arrow were also busy block the cards flying towards them, so couldn’t help Barry by slowing the evil metahuman down.

Barry was looking for a way to get to the man when he noticed it: A playing card heading straight for Thea’s heart. The girl was to focused on the other cards soaring towards her that she didn’t notice it and it was too late for her to dodge. But, there was just enough time for him to get there. The angle he was at meant catching it would be extremely difficult, and the speed it’d take to get there meant that pushing Thea out of the way would only hurt her, possibly fatally. He didn’t have enough time to pull her to safety, so the only option was to act as a shield for her. Although, what he didn’t think about were the other cards heading that way.

Coming to the decision, Barry changed the direction that he was running in and headed towards Thea. He saw in slow motion the exact moment she noticed it , under her mask her eyes widened and she tried to throw herself out of the way, but she was too slow and it would have still hit her fatally. So Barry threw himself in the way, the height difference meant it hit him in his lower ribs.

Barry’s movements abruptly cut off as he cried out in pain, and more cards collided with his body, causing dozens of deep wounds. “Speedy!” Oliver called out when he noticed the speedster go down. “Help him up!” He ordered, shooting arrows at Double Down.

“C’mon, Flash,” Thea said as she secured her weapons, then bent down and picked up the speedster. He was rather heavy causing her to struggle to carry him but she managed, thankful that Oliver and Diggle were drawing the meta’s fire away from them. She kept speaking as she moved the man to safety, “I’ve never had someone take playing cards for me before, you can’t die before I had a chance to thank you, I was thinking dinner and a sparring session?” She offered, hoping for a reaction from the man. There was nothing.

After a few moments, she got him to the van they had parked outside. “Get him in the van.” Felicity ordered over the earpiece. “I’ve got the equipment set up, just get him here” She gently set him down and moved to open the van door, but a movement behind her had her aiming her bow instead. She lowered it when she saw that it only her team mates.

“Alright, Speedy, get Flash to the base, Spartan, call Barry, have him meet us there. I’ll take care of him.” Oliver ordered, then turned at shot a card heading straight for them. Thea didn’t waste anytime in getting Barry into the van, she tried to keep him stabalised as Diggle drove and spoke to Felicity.

Minutes later, Thea and Diggle, who was carrying Barry, marched into the temporary base. When they walked in, Felicity began playing a recording of Barry yelling: “Get him out of the suit!” Then disconnected the call, and got to work, trying to heal her friend.

They soon had Barry stabalised, and he had already started to heal, but was still unconscious. Oliver arrived not long after, covered in cuts and bruises, stating that Double Down was on his way to Iron Heights.

“So, what are we going to do about Barry?” Thea asked as she put her weapons away. “I mean, we need to wait for him to completely heal before he can go home, but if his friends are there then we need a reason for being out so late.”

“What makes you think his friends are there?” Diggle asked.

“I tracked their phones.” Felicity said whilst spinning in her chair. “Cisco, Caitlin, Ronnie and Iris are all there.” She stated, and stopped spinning, then took a few seconds to wait for the dizziness to wear off.

“Well, Iris knows Barry’s secret, so she should just play along.” Oliver pointed out. “We just need a believable excuse for the others.”

“I have an idea.” Felicity grinned. “Do you think Barry could act believably drunk?”

-

It was three am and no one had heard a word from Barry, not even a text saying that he was okay. From what Cisco could tell, Barry was the one doing the healing, not being healed, but he was still worried. There was a pit in his stomach, and he felt like he was constantly on the edge of a vibe. Iris was stuck in a loop of hitting the call button on her phone, then hanging up when the voicemail answered.

“Where is he?” Iris muttered, but the room was otherwise silent, so Cisco heard it easily. Ronnie and Caitlin were in the kitchen making coffee and snacks. They had called Stein and told him to go home hours ago, and Cisco tried to convince the couple to go home too, but they refused, and Cisco was grateful.

They had just set down tray’s on the coffee table when they heard the front door being unlocked. They all rushed toward the door, to see Barry and Felicity, along with two other people who the group recognised as Oliver and Thea queen, stumble into the house drunkenly.

“Barry!” Iris scolded, startling her brother, who immediately tried to stand up straight.

“O-oh, heeeeeyyy Iris.” Barry greeted, trying to act casual and failing miserably, then he noticed the others behind her. “Cisco!” Barry grinned happily and rushed forward, and ended up tripping over his own feet. He would face-planted the floor had Cisco not caught him. “Thank you.” Barry giggled, looking up at his boyfriend dopily.

“What happened?” Ronnie ask in shock, last they’d heard, Barry was playing doctor, and now he’s wasted?

“We s-olved the case!” Felicity exclaimed happily, throwing her arms in the air and causing her short black dress to rise up her thighs. “Oops.” She giggle, tugging it down again.

“We were celebrating.” Thea said, a drunken slur edging her voice. “Those two are smashed!”

“And that’s saying something for Barry.” Oliver grinned, knowing that they all knew Barry didn’t get drunk easily.

“No kidding.” Cisco breathed out, trying to get Barry balanced. “How much did you drink?” Barry just giggled. “C’mon, let’s get you to bed.”

“We’d best be getting home.” Caitlin stated as Ronnie wondered off to collect their things. “I’m glad he’s okay.”

“Yeah, sorry for sharing my worry.” Iris smiled apologetically. Caitlin waved her off as Ronnie returned. The couple gave their farewells before heading out.

“Tell me everything.” Iris ordered the Queens and Felicity once the door was closed. The trio immediately snapped out of there drunken acts and followed Iris to the living room before recounting the story.

Upstairs, Cisco was helping Barry change. He had just gotten Barry down to his underwear, and was about to turn to look for pajamas when Barry gripped his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss.

Cisco’s eyes widened in surprise when their lips met, and he didn’t fully register Barry pulling him towards the bed. At least not until they fell on top of it. Barry giggled at Cisco’s expression when they landed, before kissing him again.

Cisco allowed his eyes to flutter shut, and he melted into this kiss for a few seconds, until Barry tried to deepen the kiss. When he did, Cisco sighed and pulled back. “We can’t Barr.”

“Why not?” Barry pouted trying to pull Cisco back in. However, internally he was beaming, Cisco was respecting his wishes.

“Because.” Cisco stated, Barry raised an eyebrow and him and he sighed again. “Do you remember the night of the group date? When I was drunk?” Barry nodded, doing his best to still appear drunk. “You told me that you wanted all of our times together to be special, and I do too. You were right when you said that being drunk and horny isn’t so special. Maybe one day we’ll be strong enough to be able to do that and feel comfortable in knowing that the other won’t regret it in the morning, but not yet. Right now, I want everything to be special and as close to perfect we can get. You deserve that.” Barry immediately surged up and kissed cisco again, then pulled away after a few seconds.

“Thank you.” Cisco just nodded and helped Barry under the covers, then moved to get off of the bed, but Barry grabbed his wrists, preventing him from doing so. “Stay with me?” Cisco smiled and took off his jacket and jeans, then crawled under the covers and wrapped his arms around Barry.

“Always.” He whispered in a promise and soon after they both drifted off to sleep.

-

The next morning, Cisco went downstairs and into the kitchen to ask Iris for medication to help Barry with his inevitable hangover, to find not only Iris, but the Queens, Felicity and ‘Dig’ there.

“Morning Cisco.” Iris greeted brightly, and Felicity let out a groan, pretending to be hung over. “Coffee?”

“Yeah, please, and uh, where’s your medicine? I thought Barry might need something to help with his inevitable hangover.” Cisco explained as Iris poured him a cup of coffee and Thea moved over to a cabinet. Iris slid the cup to him as Thea continued rummaging. “Thanks.”

“Here,” Thea said, walking towards him with two small plastic tubs, and handed Cisco the one with ‘Barry’ written on the lid in sharpie. “This is Barry’s hangover kit.” she explained, the handed the second box to Felicity.

“Thank you!”

Cisco chuckled as Felicity open the box and immediately pulled out a bar of chocolate. “So, you two seem fine.” He pointed, gesturing to the Queen siblings.

“We didn’t have as much to drink.” Oliver stated in amusement. “Though, Thea would have if she could.”

“Ah, the downside to drinking with your protective older brother.” Thea sighed jokingly, “Do you have any siblings?”

“An older brother, Dante.” Cisco informed her as he nursed his coffee.

“Is he protective, too?”

Cisco let out a scoff. “Well, that depends on what he was thinking when he locked me in the dog cage for three days.” They all looked shocked at this.

“Three days?” Oliver asked in shock, “The dog cage thing I kinda get, I would have done the same to Thea if we had one-” Thea hit him on the arm, but he just kept talking. “But three days? What did your parents do?”

“Well, Dante convinced them that I had run away, and they filled out a missing person's report and everything.” Cisco told them with a shrug. “It wasn’t until my dad went down to the basement to look for something that he found me.” Cisco’s tone suddenly turned bitter. “Then they didn’t believe me when I said Dante locked me in. They told everyone that I had accidently locked myself in and was too embarrassed to admit it. Which makes no sense as the cage requires a key to lock, and Dante had the key.” He rambled, then cut himself off abruptly at the shocked faces around him. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Dig assured, speaking to Cisco for the first time. “We weren’t properly introduced yesterday, I’m John Diggle.” He shook Cisco’s hand politely. “If you’d like, I’d be more than happy to threaten your brother a little.”

“Nah it’s fine, but you’re more than welcome to yell at the Flash and Arrow for stealing my boyfriend away for me.” Cisco grinned and the visitors from Star City exchanged looks, while Iris hummed in agreement looking slightly amused.

“How am I supposed to find them to do that?” Cisco rolled his eyes at Diggles question.

“Please, you expect me to think it’s a coincidence that you guys show up at the same time as the vigilantes?” Cisco scoffed. “Besides, last night I got a phone call during a battle, so I know that Barry was with them last night. And, you ‘solve a case’ at the same time Double Down is taken down and sent to Iron Heights? It’s not that difficult to figure out.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Was all Oliver said and before Cisco could reply, Barry stumbled downstairs, groaning about his hangover.

-

Another month passed, and their relationship had been going well. Cisco had met Joe, and Joe had approved of him. Barry had yet to meet Cisco’s family, but from what he’d heard about them, he wasn’t too upset about it. To be honest, Barry was slightly worried about meeting them, he wasn’t worried that they wouldn’t approve, he was worried that he’d end up punching Cisco’s brother or parents, and Cisco would hate him for it.

Barry was always worried that Cisco would end up hating him, which was why he’d spent months trying to figure out if Cisco knew that he was the Flash. He wasn’t completely sure, but he thought he did. They’d had a lot of jokes about it. Cisco would order a Flash at Jitters and wink at Barry, and whenever Barry would be late for something, Cisco would jokingly comment ‘If only you had superspeed’, there were other comments and jokes, but those were the ones that were brought up the most. Although, he knew Barry ‘worked’ with the Flash, so it could just be hinting at that. Either way, he wanted Cisco to know.

Barry was now wondering how to bring it up. He needed to be cautious, he knew that, in case Cisco didn’t know. Then, of course, he had to go fuck it all up.

Flash had teamed up with Vibe, Firestorm and Killer Frost. The four heroes were against a particularly bad Metahuman, who Vibe had dubbed ‘Hydro Hunter’. The Meta could turn himself into water, which idly reminded Barry of The Mist/Kyle Nimbus to an extent. Hydro Hunter had been going around, using his power to drown people. Barry tried fighting him alone, but every time he landed a punch, the man turned to water. Needless to say, the fight hadn’t gone well and Barry almost drowned. So, he went to S.T.A.R. Labs for help. He and Caitlin had been wary about Ronnie getting involved, both worried about what would happen if he was hit by the water whilst on fire. But he had insisted, and it had turned out well... until it didn’t.

Nothing had happened to Firestorm, but Vibe was hurt. Everything had been going well, Firestorm drew Hydro Hunters blasts, and Killer Frost and Flash would hit him with ice and lightning. As they did this, Vibe set up the trap specifically designed for Hydro Hunter, and powered up for the blast of vibrations to knock the metahuman into it.

At first everything had gone well, but Hydro Hunter saw Cisco setting up the trap and tried to drown him.

This made Barry furious. He attacked the Meta with everything he had. Within minutes, the Meta was trapped, but Cisco already had water in his lungs. Barry sped Cisco and Caitlin back to S.T.A.R. Labs, ordering Caitlin to help him, then went and picked up Ronnie and Hydro Hunter.

When Cisco woke up, the first thing Barry did was ask how he was feeling without changing his voice, Cisco replied with a joke, Barry chuckled and without thinking, kissed his boyfriend. Their lips were connected for barely a second before Cisco sent out a strong wave of vibrations and sent Barry flying into a wall, though, thankfully the wave wasn’t strong enough to disable Barry’s powers. Barry groaned in pain and looked up to see Cisco glaring at him with pure hatred, hands raised in defense.

“What the Hell, Cisco?!” Barry demanded. “What was that for?” This just made Cisco angrier, if possible, and Caitlin and Ronnie powered up, ready to attack as Barry scrambled to his feet.

“How do you know my name?!” Cisco all but growled and Bary’s eye’s widened in realisation.

“Oh, OH! You don’t know!” Barry gasped, but none of them lowered their offensive stances. “I just assumed that you’d figured it out too, y’know with all the jokes.” Cisco looked confused, out off the corner of his eyes, Barry noticed Caitlin relax and remove her wig. “See, Caitlin recognises me!”

“Who are you?” Ronnie demanded in a deep, distorted voice, as realisation hit Cisco. Cisco went to say something, but before he could, Barry removed his cowl. “Barry?” Ronnie gasped, then relaxed, putting out his fire, then touched something on his chest. Barry watched in awe as Ronnie separated into two people.

“Woah.”

Ronnie chuckled and the other man, who Barry recognised as Professor Martin Stein, just smiled. “Hello, Mr Allen, is it?” Batty nodded. “It’s a pleasure to see you again.”

“You too, Professor Stein” Barry smiled, earning him a confused look from Ronnie.

“You two know each other?”

“We met on the train, the day the Particle Accelerator turned on.” Stein explained, sending a small smiled to Barry. “He said he was heading to S.T.A.R. Labs, with a girl, who was his friend but not his girlfriend.” Martin chuckled, and Cisco looked at Barry curiously.

Barry noticed him looking and smiled. “Iris.” He said in explanation.

”This young man actually restored my faith in today’s youth, after we had a pleasant conversation about science, and he quoted Albert Einstein to me.”

“What quote?” Cisco asked curiously.

“Once you can accept the universe as matter expanding into nothing that is something,” Barry began, and Professor Stein finished the sentence, like he had the day that they met.

“-wearing stripes with plaid comes easy.”

“We were talking about the Particle Accelerator and the style of it, and how most scientists don’t appreciate how valuable aesthetics can be.” Barry explained to the others, who had been looking slightly confused.

“You are a very bright young man, Mr Allen.” Professor Stein complimented. “I now understand how you became CSI at such a young age, and you actually guessed all of our identities?”

“Kinda, yeah.” Barry admitted sheepishly, then gestured between Stein and Ronnie. “but this, I didn’t guess. I thought it was just Ronnie” He stated, and grinned. “It’s pretty cool. How does it work?” He asked, practically vibrating in excitement and intrigue.

“Wait a second.” Caitlin interrupted, drawing all attention to her. “First, I need to run check ups on all of you, Barry, follow me.”

“Wait, what?”

“I just need to make sure you’re okay, come on, follow me.”

Barry looked to Cisco for help, but the man just shook his head with a smile and removed his goggles. “Sorry man,  there’s no stopping her when she gets into doctor mode. You’re on your own.”

-

The rest of the afternoon at S.T.A.R Labs had gone well, Barry had gotten along well with everyone, just as he had before, but unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. As everyone was preparing to leave, Cisco approached Barry with a hard expression, all traces of his usual, carefree self were gone. “We need to talk, be at my place in half an hour.” So, Barry said his farewells to everyone else, then sped out of the lab and to his house. Thankfully, Iris and Joe were both home, so Barry began ranting to them.

“Guys, I messed up, I messed up big time!” He fretted, pacing frantically around the living room, still wearing his Flash suit.

“What happened?” Joe asked in concern, setting down the newspaper he had been reading as Iris closed her laptop.

“You know how I assumed Cisco knew about me being the Flash?” He asked, still pacing, gesturing to his suit. “Well, it turned out that he didn’t, and I really messed up in revealing it to him. We teamed up against a metahuman, and Cisco nearly died, the guy almost drowned him, and I freaked out and everything. Anyway, we, Firestorm, Frost and I, saved Cisco and captured the meta, and we all went back to S.T.A.R. Labs, and once I knew Cisco was okay, without thinking, I kissed him. He blasted me into a wall and yelled at me, and I had to go and call him by his real name, which made him angrier, and I’m pretty sure he was ready to kill me, until I took of my cowl.” Barry explained, arms waving around frantically. “Things were alright after that, except for being poked and prodded by Frost. But then, as everyone was leaving, Cisco walked over to me and said that we need to talk, and told me to be at his place in half an hour and he really didn’t look happy. Now I have twenty five minutes, and I’m pretty sure he’s going to break up with me, but I don’t want to lose him and I have no idea what to do, please help me!”

There was a moment of silence as the West’s took in everything Barry said. “Well, first of all.” Iris began. “I’d recommend changing.” Joe nodded in agreement, then there was a blur and Barry was in normal clothing.

“Okay, good, what else?”

“Relax.” Joe advised, and Barry took a deep breath in, trying to do so. “If you’re all worked up, it’ll only make things seem a lot worse. Keep a clear head, remember why you want to be with him, so that if he does try to break up with you, you can at least try to convince him other wise.”

“Yeah, and think now about those reasons, you might end up saying something completely different, but it always helps to know that you have something to say.” Iris advised, trying to think of other things that helped her when she and Eddie argued.

The pair continued giving Barry advice and listened to his fears for the next twenty minutes, before he sped out to meet Cisco.

“Do you think he’ll be okay?” Iris asked her dad in concern.

“I think that, although I've only met him twice, Cisco cares about Barry, as much as Barry cares about him. He may be upset, but I don’t think he’d leave him.” Joe stated honestly. he had met Cisco about a month into the relationship, when he came to the house to pick up Barry for a date and he seemed nice, so he invited him for dinner a week later. He got along well with the scientist, he was funny and kind and it was clear that he truly cared for Barry. Joe hoped for both of the younger male’s sakes that they could work through this.

-

Barry knocked on Cisco’s door nervously, smoothing out the creases in his clothes as he waited for Cisco to answer. It felt like the first date all over again. The nerves prickling under his skin, the urge to make a good impression, the horrid thought that, if the night went wrong, he may never get to speak to Cisco again. A tear rolled down his cheek as the door began to open. He used his superspeed to wipe away the tear, fix his appearance and put a small smile on his face for when the door opened fully. “Hey,” He greeted softly, nerves evident in his voice.

“Hi, come on in.” Cisco invited, he had a smile on his face, but Barry knew that it was forced. Once he was inside and the door was shut, Cisco spoke again. “I’m making Arroz Con Pollo, that okay?” Barry blinked in surprise, then a huge smile spread across his face, the smile that always made Cisco go weak at the knees.

“Yeah, that’s great.” He said, “Do you need any help?”

“Sure,” Cisco smiled, this one wasn’t forced at all. “Um, those ingredients over there, could you chop them and put them in the food processor? I forgot to do them earlier, so they unfortunately won’t be ready until after the rest of the food.” He stated in an apologetic tone, then there was a blur, the sound of a knife hitting the chopping board, then the food processor was filled and turned on, and Barry was stood in front of him again, smiling. “Never mind.” Barry smiled sheepishly, a blush coating his cheeks and Cisco chuckled. “That’s going to take some getting used to.” He commented and got to work on the rest of the food.

It wasn’t long before they were sat at the table, enjoying the delicious meal, if Cisco did say so himself. “This is incredible, Cisco.” Barry complimented as he polished off his plate. “I am never going to get over how incredible your cooking is.” Cisco rolled his eyes, but couldn’t keep the proud smile off of his face.

“You’ll get sick of it, eventually.” Barry’s smile grew even bigger. “What?”

“It’s nothing, it’s just.” Barry bit his lip, a hopeful look on his face. “That’s the second time you’ve said something like that. Y’know, something implying that you still want to be with me.”

Cisco snorted “What, did you think I invited you here tonight to break up with you, or something?” He asked jokingly, but his smile faded when Barry avoided his gaze. “Oh, god, Barr, you thought I was going to break up with you?! Why?” He asked, unable to wrap his head around the thought.

“Well, I lied and kept things from you, even when I figured out you were Vibe. I even had the Green Arrow and his team set up a call refering to me and the Flash as two different people. Then I revealed it in the worst possible way.” Barry explained, still avoiding his boyfriend eyes, his face a picture of shame. Cisco leant forward across the table and grabbed Barry’s hand.

“Barry, look at me.” He did, and Cisco’s heart broke at the tears swimming in Barry’s eyes. “I’ll be honest, I am upset and confused as to why you didn’t say anything, and yes, the reveal could have gone a lot better, but I’m not going to break up with you over this.” Barry’s eyes lit up, and Cisco sent him a soft smile. “I really care about you, Barry, what I feel for you is stronger than anything I’ve ever felt for anybody else and I’m not going to just throw that away. You’re going to need to explain to me your reasoning behind your decision, and we need to have a talk about trust and honesty, but nothing else has changed for me. I..” He hesitated for a second before announcing. “I love you, Barry.” Suddenly, Barry was beside Cisco, kissing him for all that he had.

After a few minutes, they pulled apart, both gasping for air. “I love you too, Cisco.” Barry told him breathlessly. “So much.” Their lips met again, and without breaking the kiss, Cisco rose to his feet, pulling Barry with him.

“Bedroom. Now.” He all but ordered against his lips, leading Barry towards said room while fumbling with the buttons of Barry’s shirt.

“What about that talk?” Barry asked when they broke apart again, yet continued tugging at Cisco’s jacket.

“Tomorrow.” Cisco gasped as Barry kissed down his neck. “Right now, I need you.”

They eventually made their way to the bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes in their wake. By the time they were actually on the bed, they were both completely hard and wearing only their boxers. “Cisco.” Barry moaned as Cisco toyed with his nipples. “I want you inside of me.” Cisco bucked against Barry in surprise.

“Y-you sure?” Cisco gasped, looking him in the eye. He wanted this, he really wanted this, but he needed to make sure that Barry was completely certain too.

“Yeah,” Barry nodded quickly. “I’ve wanted this for so long Cisco!”

“Me too.” Cisco gasped, pulling away from Barry so that he could get what he needed from the draw in his bedside table.  “H-how do you want to do this?” He asked, pulling away to give Barry more room to get comfortable. In blur, Barry was lying on his back, a few pillows under his hips, and his hands above his head.

“I-is this okay? I want to see you.” Barry asked/stated in a hushed voice, biting his lip in such a way that should be illegal. Cisco couldn’t help but press his lips to Barry’s successfully putting an end to the lip biting, kind of.

Cisco pulled away from the kiss, lightly dragging his teeth along Barry’s bottom lip. Light enough that it wouldn’t hurt, but hard enough to make Barry moan.Once Barry’s lip slipped free of Cisco’s teeth, he answered the question. “This is perfect, Barr, I want to see you too.” He admitted, leaning back and picked up a condom, and he went to open the packet when Barry grabbed his wrist, stopping the action.

“I-I’m c-clean.” He stuttered out nervously, with a blush coating his face, causing Cisco to moan again.

“You’re going to be the death of me, Barry Allen.”

“What a way to go, though.” Barry joked breathlessly as Cisco threw the foil packet somewhere, then resumed kissing Barry. One hand threaded through the taller man’s hair, the other reaching for the lube. He made quick work of removing both of their boxers, then coated his fingers in lube.

Cisco took his time prepping Barry, wanting everything to be just right. Plus, the noises Barry was making, really made him want to take his sweet time. Eventually, he had three fingers stretching Barry, who was moaning and panting Cisco’s name. Cisco kept working Barry, refusing to add another finger until he found that special spot inside his lover.

“Cisco- please.” Barry gasped, rolling his hips to meet Cisco’s hand.

“Soon, Barr- I just need t-” He was cut off by a loud moan from Barry, and he smirked. He aimed his fingers at that same spot again, and again, and again, until Barry was literally vibrating. For a second, Cisco had worried his own powers were acting up, but the way Barry’s cheeks flushed in embarrassment and how Cisco could feel the vibrations hitting him, in a pattern completely different to his own told him everything he needed to know. The way Barry vibrated around his fingers sent more blood rushing to Cisco’s dick, which was painfully hard and leaking pre-cum.

“C-cisco, wait- I-I don’t want to cum until your inside me.”

“See, I’ve- fuck- I’ve been thinking- ho-how fast is your recovery time?”

“F-fast.” Barry admitted with a blush and Cisco grinned up at him, sending a soft wave of vibrations to Barry prostate, causing said male to moan again and arch his back.

“So, if I make you cum now-” Another wave of vibrations, “Then continued to prep you-” Another wave. “You’d be hard again by the time I’ve got you all stretched and ready for me?” Barry nodded, more moans slipping from his kiss swollen lips. “Perfect.” Cisco sent his vibrations constantly now, after a few seconds, he was able to get them at the perfect rhythm around Barry’s own vibrations. It wasn’t long until Barry came, gasping Cisco’s name like a prayer.

Cisco stopped the vibrations, but continued stretching Barry, who looked totally blissed out, despite his heaving chest and the fact that he was gasping for breathe.

“You okay?” Cisco asked breathlessly, using his spare hand to squeeze the base of his own cock, trying to hold off cumming too soon.

“Y-yes. Really, really okay.” Barry assured whilst nodding rapidly. “But I need you inside of me, Cisco, I need to feel you.”

“Soon, I promise.” It wasn’t long before Barry was hard again and Cisco was finally satisfied that his boyfriend was properly prepped. He carefully removed his fingers from Barry, causing his lover to whimper at the loss. Cisco quickly coated his dick in lube, then crawled up the bed so that he was hovering over Barry, who immediately pulled him in for a heated kiss. “Y-you ready?” Cisco asked breathlessly when the pulled apart and Barry stuttered out a yes. Cisco took a breath, trying to calm himself before and easing into Barry, both of them moaning in pleasure. Barry was surprisingly tight for the amount of time Cisco spent stretching him, but he didn’t think much of it, just focused on feeling this.

Once he was fully inside of Barry, Cisco stopped, allowing both of them to get used to the sensations. “Cisco,” Barry groaned after a few moments. “Please… move!” Cisco didn't need to be asked twice, and he slowly pulled back, until he was almost completely out, then thrust back in, earning him a loud moan from Barry. The soon built up a rhythm, with Barry rolling his hips to meet Cisco’s thrusts. “Harder, Cisco, please,” Cisco happily complied with his lover’s request. He pulled back again, changing his angle slightly, then slammed into Barry, who all but screamed in pleasure. “Yes! Th-there- right there!” So Cisco kept thrusting, hitting that spot over and over again, reveling in the sweet sounds Barry was making.

“Fuck, Barr.” Cisco groaned, heat pooling in his stomach as the grew closer to the edge. “So good, Barr-” Their lips met in a sloppy, open mouthed kiss that was mostly teeth clashing, but both of them were too lost in the pleasure to really care, though.

“I’m so close, Cisco!” Barry moaned, tugging at his lover’s hair desperately.

“M-me too.” Cisco gasped, then moved his hand and began jerking Barry off, wanting to make sure his lover came first. He was so close to the edge, barely hanging on. So, he began sucking a bruise onto Barry’s neck and sent vibrations to Barry’s dick, causing Barry to come again, moaning Cisco’s name.

Feeling Barry tighten impossible around him, and hearing his name spill from Barry’s swollen lips, sent Cisco over the edge and he came inside his lover.

Both males were still for a few moments, panting for breath before Cisco slowly pulled out of Barry, causing both of them to groan. Once he was out, Cisco dropped onto the bed next to Barry, before Barry sighed then was gone in a blur, before Cisco could worry that he done something wrong, or that Barry wasn’t satisfied, the brunette was back with a damp wash cloth. He cleaned them both up, the vanished in a blur again, reappearing on Cisco’s bed second later, holding two bottles of water and two plates of leftover food.

As much as Cisco wanted to sleep, he also wanted to eat, so he thanked Barry and accepted the plate. “You should be honored, y’know.” Cisco informed Barry once they were both comfortably leaning against the headboard, enjoying their food.

“And why is that?” Barry teased with an amused smile.

“Cause I’m letting you eat in my bed.” Barry blinked in surprise, then chuckled. “I’m serious, no one eats in my bed, Barr. Even I don’t, usually.” Barry grinned, setting his empty plate -boy, he eats fast- on the bedside table.

“Then I guess I should show my gratitude that you’re lifting a rule for me.” He grinned, sending Cisco a mischievous look before slipping under the covers.

-

The next morning, the couple were sat opposite each other at Cisco’s table, having the long overdue conversation.

“So, did you ever suspect, y’know about me?” Barry asked curiously.

“A little, but the chronic lateness and that phone call convinced me otherwise.” Cisco explained, causing Barry to look slightly embarrassed. “Seriously though, how can you have superspeed and still be late for things?”

“It’s my second power.” Barry joked. “Superspeed and Super tardiness.” Cisco rolled his eyes and chuckled fondly at that.

“So, how did you figure me out?” Cisco asked curiously.

“When I first woke up from my coma and discovered my powers I went to S.T.A.R. Labs for answers.” Barry explained and Cisco nodded in realisation.

“Before Caitlin and I became our alter ego’s, and after that, when ever you came over, we’d be in our suits.” Barry nodded in confirmation.

“I wasn’t one hundred percent sure until the double date, though.” Barry admitted, lowering his eyes slightly. “I was scared to tell you about me, because I was worried that you’d leave me.” His eyes were downcast, avoiding Cisco’s shocked look. “I mean, when we’re our other selves, we didn’t really get along. As you know, things got better after everything with Wells, and I’ve tried so hard as the Flash, but it always felt like you didn’t really like me that way.”

“Barry… You’re an idiot.” Cisco exclaimed, shaking his head as Barry looked up at him. “I thought the Flash was hot, but I ignored all of the, quite obvious, flirting, because I’m in love with Barry Allen.” Cisco told him honestly. “Had I known it was you, or had I been single, I’d definitely be right there, totally returning the flirting.”

“Really?”

“Absolutely.” Cisco grinned, and Barry beamed, though a small blush coated his cheeks.

“I love you too.” Barry informed him happily. “More than I ever thought was possible.” Cisco grinned, and stood, and made his way to Barry, Barry stood when Cisco was close, and pulled him into a heated kiss. Cisco wrapped his arms around Barry’s neck and depend the kiss.

They pulled away a few minutes later, both gasping for breath. “Okay.” Cisco gasped, leaning into Barry. “We both have to promise: No more secrets.”

“I promise.” Barry agreed with a smile, then pecked Cisco on the lips. “Come on, it’s time to get dressed.”

“What? Why? It’s Saturday!”

“Yeah, and last night I promised Caitlin that I’d go into S.T.A.R. Labs so she can run some tests.” Barry explained with a chuckle, then pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead.

“Ugh, if I didn’t want to show you something, I would say to skip it.” Cisco sighed. “What are you going to do about clothes?”

“I was just going to run home a get dressed, plus I owe Iris money now.” Barry stated, and Cisco raised an eyebrow at him. “Okay, we said no secrets, so, please don’t hate me, Iris knows about me, and she kinda knows about you, Caitlin and Ronnie too, I’m sorry but she and Joe both figured it out. Well, kinda, Iris found out about you being Vibe cause I accidentally blabbed it to her, but she figured out Ronnie and Caitlin by herself.” Barry babbled nervously. “Anyway, I told her about my worries of you likely not wanting to date ‘Flash’ and she said that you probably didn’t want to date the Flash because you’re dating Barry, I wasn’t so sure, so she bet me twenty bucks that she was right.”

“Alright.” Was Cisco’s reply. “She seems trustworthy, and I haven’t got any messages from Caitlin saying that my identity has been leaked, so it’s fine. Caitlin and Ronnie deserve to know though.”

“Yeah, of course. I’ll tell them today.” Barry assured as he put on his clothes from the previous night. “Alright, um, so, I’m going to run home and get dressed, let Iris gloat, and then I’ll come back and give you  lift to S.T.A.R. Labs?” Cisco agreed, and they kissed multiple more times and exchanged ‘see you soons’ before Barry speeded out, and Cisco couldn’t keep the smile off of his face and he went to take a shower.

-

“So I take it things went well.” Iris smirked over her bowl of cereal when Barry ran into the house, looking disheveled and wearing his clothes from the night before.

“You have no idea.” Barry grinned as he slid twenty dollars over to Iris, who grinned as he sped upstairs, took a six second shower, then got dry, brushed his teeth, got dressed and did his hair in four seconds then sped back downstairs.

“Ten seconds.” Iris commented, glancing at her watch. “That’s a new record.”

“I just needed a cold shower.” Barry smirked, fixing himself a bowl, when suddenly, Iris flicked a spoonful of cereal at him. Barry heard it and quickly captured it all before it could make a mess.

“That’s cheating.” Iris complained when Barry sat down opposite her.

“No, it’s just using a skill that I have that you don’t”

“Mm Hm” Iris glared at him, then rolled her eyes and continued eating her breakfast. “So, why did you need a cold shower? It seemed like you got some last night?”

“Oh I did.” Barry grinned as the memories of the night before replayed in his mind. “We just didn’t have time to finish this morning.”

“Gross.”

“Hey, you asked!”

“Whatever. How long are you staying?” Iris asked curiously as Barry speed-ate his breakfast.

“Oh man, that was super slow-mo, Iris.” Barry complained when he finished eating, causing Iris to laugh, as if this situation wasn't a near daily occurrence. “What did you say?”

“I asked: How long are you staying?” Iris stated with a giggle.

“Not long, I’m going to go to S.T.A.R. Labs, Which’ll be more fun than usual as I can freely kiss Cisco and won’t have to wear the suit constantly.” Barry grinned. “Oh, and I’m going to tell Caitlin and Ronnie that you know their identities. Cisco knows, and is cool with it.”

“Okay, as long as they don’t kill me.”

-

Five minutes later, Barry and Cisco arrived at S.T.A.R. Labs.

“Whoa, head rush.” Cisco groaned, leaning on Barry for support when they came to a stop in the Cortex.

“Sorry.” Barry chuckled before greeting the others. “Hey guys.”

“Hey Barry.” Ronnie greeted with a smile as Caitlin snapped on a pair of gloves.

“Follow me.” The doctor ordered, leading the way for Barry.

“Forreal? I just got here!”

“You have denied me a DNA sample for this long, Barry Allen! Do not test my patience.”

“You’re scary sometimes.” Barry commented, before pecking Cisco on the cheek, then followed Caitlin and allowed her to run her tests.

An hour later, Barry was running on the treadmill Cisco had upgraded, running just over mach 2. His exact speed was currently 1547.64mph, he was running faster than the speed of sound, and Cisco couldn’t contain his excitement.

“This is freaking awesome.” He grinned as he watched his boyfriend through the glass. “I might need to update my treadmill again, make sure that it’ll keep up when he reaches the speed of light!”

Caitlin rolled her eyes at him and commented. “ _If_  he reaches the speed of light, which is highly unlikely.”

“He’s already running at twice the speed of sound!”

“The speed of sound is 768 miles per hour, the speed of sound is 186,000 miles per _second_. We don’t even know if his body could handle those speeds.”

“I think he-”

“Why don’t we just let  Barry run and natural reach his fastest speed, rather than debating it and risking him pushing himself too much to live up to expectations? Okay?” Ronnie cut in, glancing to the little light that signalled the microphone was on, that the pair didn’t notice.

“Alright, fair enough.” Cisco sighed as Caitlin returned to check Barry’s vitals.

“Everything’s normal - wait - no.” Caitlin frowned then turned to speak into the mic. “Barry, your glucose levels are low.Have you had a cal-” as she spoke, Barry passed out, and was sent crashing into the padded wall. “-orie bar today?”

“I guess not.” Cisco muttered, as he stood and ran to get to Barry.

When Barry came to, he saw Cisco looking annoyed, then Barry noticed all of the empty IV bags. “Sorry.” He smiled sheepishly.

-

Two weeks later, Barry had his own mannequin at S.T.A.R Labs and was officially a part of the team, Joe, Eddie and Iris were also official members of ‘Team Geek’ as Iris dubbed them, she used to call them ‘Team Flash’ but realised it was rather mean to the other heroes. Barry also found out that Caitlin wasn’t actually a metahuman, she just used technology to generate ice. Technology created by Cisco. With each day, Barry found himself falling even more in love with Cisco, each day there was a new reason, and new good memory. Which is why Barry had decided to ask Cisco to move in together. With him living with Joe, Barry figured they’d get a place for the both of them, rather than him basically inviting himself to live at Cisco’s apartment.

It had been nearly three months since they started dating, and maybe they were moving fast, but it felt right to Barry. He just hoped that Cisco felt the same way. Barry had set up a romantic date, which consisted of: A trip to the cinema to see some romance movie (That totally didn’t make them both cry), then dinner at an amazing, authentic Puerto Rican restaurant (that Cisco loved), then a walk through a starlit park. At some point during their walk, they stopped for a break and sat on a bench, staring up at the sky, with Barry’s arm around Cisco’s shoulder.

“So, I’ve been thinking,” Barry started softly, then paused. Cisco hummed, to show that he was paying attention, so the speedster continued. “Things are going well between us, like, really well, and we spend most nights together, so maybe…” Cisco looked up in time to see Barry nibble on his lip for a second. “Maybe, if you want to, we could get a place together, i-if you want.” Cisco grinned and placed a hand on Barry’s cheek, gently turning him to meet his eye.

“I’d love to.” Barry grinned, and Cisco leant up, and kissed him. They pulled away after a few seconds later, “By ‘a place together’ you mean a new place in both of our names, right? Cause my apartment is tiny.” Barry chuckled, and confirmed that that’s what he meant, and Cisco smiled. “Well, in that case, I think we should spend as much time at my place, saying goodbye, as possible.”

“Hmm, I like your thinking.”

-

A month later, Barry and Cisco were in _their_ bed, in _their_ apartment, for the first night. Barry was straddling Cisco, pinning the shorter man’s hands above his head as they kissed slowly, as Barry gently rocked his hips against Cisco’s groin.

“Fuck, Barr…” Cisco gasped as his boyfriend began kissing and nipping at his neck. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Barry mumbled against his neck, then pulled away and held himself up, so he was hovering over Cisco. “So much.” Cisco connected their lips again, and began unbuttoning Barry’s shirt.


End file.
